


"Passing out from pain"

by LayAria



Series: Prompt aléatoires [3]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayAria/pseuds/LayAria
Summary: Prompt : Passing out from painPairing : Link x EvelynnWords : 1123Evelynn est un OC pour une fic vaguement commencée qui ne verra probablement jamais le jour sur cette plateforme, mais ce n'est pas très important.
Relationships: Howard Link & Other(s)
Series: Prompt aléatoires [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015956





	"Passing out from pain"

Plus de bruit. Plus aucun bruit nulle part. Est-ce que tout était fini ? Est-ce qu’elle avait réussi ? Est-ce que… Est-ce que tout le monde allait bien… ? Evelynn releva la tête, appuyée contre sa lance plantée dans le sol. Ses poumons allaient imploser. Elle connaissait cette sensation. Celle du combat qui vient tout juste de se terminer. La fumée est encore partout sur le champ de bataille, l’odeur de sang prend aux tripes et partout où l’on regard il y a des corps… Elle connaissait tout ça par cœur. Dans quelques secondes, quand son cerveau se remettrait doucement en marche, elle commencerait à regarder autour d’elle, à vérifier que personne n’était blessé. Elle serait toujours attentive au moindre bruit, parce qu’un adversaire au tapis n’est pas forcément un adversaire mort. Puis il y aurait les cris, les gens qui s’appelleraient, les pleurs, de soulagement ou de souffrance…

La jeune fille se courba soudain, prise d’un spasme, et une gerbe de sang vient heurter la barrière de ses dents. Ah… Elle avait quand même salement morflé… Elle était toujours entière -enfin aussi entière qu’elle puisse l’être-, mais elle avait conscience de la quantité impressionnante de sang qu’elle perdait à chaque nouveau battement de cœur. Quand l’adrénaline commencerait à quitter son organisme, la douleur allait être insupportable. Combien de côtes s’était-elle cassé ? Elle était presque sûre qu’elle s’était désaxée l’épaule, ses prothèses tenaient tout juste le coup, et elle avait une plaie visiblement très profonde, à en juger par la quantité de sang qui s’en écoulait.

-Ev’ ! l’appela Emilia en la rejoignant.

-Tout va bien ? hoqueta-t-elle a ravalant tant bien que mal le sang qui envahissait sa bouche.

-Ou… Oui, tout le monde va bien, mais il faut vite que tu vois un médecin !

-Ca va, je vais bien…

Et soudain elle l’entendit. Un léger bruissement, presque rien, mais elle l’avait entendu. Elle avait l’habitude. Ecouter attentivement, dans le silence de mort qui planait sur le champ de bataille, les signes de vie. Même s’il y avait du bruit autour, il y avait toujours une certaine forme de silence après les assauts. Et elle savait percevoir et classer le moindre frémissement. Allié ou ennemi. Dangereux ou non. Proche ou non. Evelynn se redressa, plus grâce à l’adrénaline que quoi que ce soit d’autre, et elle s’élança en avant. Elle ne voyait presque plus rien, trop de fumée, trop de sang qui coulait de son front, mais elle savait où elle allait. Elle était en plein milieu d’un nuage de poussière quand elle se plia en avant, évitant un poing, ou une lame, peu importe. La seconde suivante, elle enfonçait le fer de sa lance profondément dans un torse. Un skull. Encore un. Ce dernier tressaillit, prit d’un spasme qui annonçait la mort, mais sa main agrippa soudain l’épaule de la jeune fille. Epaule qui était désaxée. Ce fut plus fort qu’elle : elle hurla de douleur, alors que les doigts du futur cadavre pressaient de plus en plus fort. Elle lâcha sa lance, incapable de réellement se débattre à cause de la douleur. Tout semblait retomber d’un coup. Toute la douleur l’envahissait. Chaque fibre de son corps hurlait.

Puis il y eut une explosion, et la main la lâcha. Elle tituba en arrière, sanglotant, tremblant de tous ses membres et à peine consciente. Tout faisait mal. Foutrement mal. Elle n’avait plus eu aussi mal depuis qu’elle avait perdu son œil…

-Evelynn !

Elle releva difficilement la tête, secouée par de violents spasmes.

-L… Link…

Dieu merci, il allait bien… Ses cheveux étaient en désordre et il semblait avoir quelques égratignures, mais il était vivant, et entier, et c’était déjà énorme. Elle se sentit sourire malgré les larmes et la douleur, et elle tituba. Quelques pas seulement. Link franchit la distance qui les séparait en quelques enjambées et la réceptionna contre lui.

-Seigneur… souffla-t-il contre ses cheveux.

-Ca va Link… Je vais bien…

-Absolument pas.

Il la serra un peu plus contre lui, enfouissant son visage contre ses cheveux.

-Les autres… Comment vont…

-Tout le monde va bien, le maréchal Cross et le maréchal Nine sont revenus juste à temps…

-Tant mieux…

Elle entendit Timothy beugler non loin, et elle sourit, enfouissant son visage contre le torse de Link. Elle voulait rester comme ça… Elle souffrait toujours atrocement, mais elle voulait rester consciente, rester blottie contre Link, à l’entendre parler, et à le rassurer…

-Tout le monde va bien ici ?!

Evelynn retint un couinement et se détacha lentement du jeune homme pour sourire difficilement à Komui, alors que les larmes de douleur coulaient toujours sur ses joues.

-Emilia va bien, et les infirmières aussi, je crois…

Komui la jaugea de haut en bas avec inquiétude. Il fallait qu’elle les rassure, tous. Ils allaient s’inquiéter pour rien. Les Exorcistes étaient probablement dans des états bien plus inquiétants, et…

-Ev’, il faut que les médecins s’occupent de toi, souffla Link.

Il avait toujours une main contre son dos. C’était rare qu’il instaure un quelconque contact entre eux en public. Il s’était vraiment inquiété, hein… ? Elle lui sourit. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à rester consciente, et ce n’était probablement qu’une question de minute avant que la douleur ne l’emporte.

-Ev’…

-Link… Tu veux bien… Me tenir ?

Elle n’entendit pas sa réponse et s’effondra.

.

Link soupira lourdement et reposa son stylo sur la petite table de chevet. Il était fatigué. Evidemment. Il n’avait pas dormi depuis… Deux jours ?

-Elle dort toujours… ?

Il tourna la tête vers Allen, qui occupait le lit voisin. Il avait l’air fin, à veiller Evelynn et Walker, tiens…

-Oui. Et tu devrais en faire de même.

-Hm… C’est gentil de t’inquiéter, sourit Allen.

Link leva les yeux au ciel et essaya de se concentrer sur le rapport qu’il essayait tant bien que mal de rédiger. Ce n’était pas brillant. Pour la première fois, il peinait à rédiger un compte-rendu. Les mots ne venaient pas, il n’arrivait pas à se concentrer, et… Il soupira à nouveau et leva les yeux vers Evelynn. On lui avait retiré ses prothèses pour les réparer, et puisqu’il était à sa droite il ne pouvait pas lui tenir la main, mais si ça avait été possible, il l’aurait probablement fait. Il tendit la main et effleura doucement sa joue. Il n’aimait pas se montrer aussi affectueux alors qu’il y avait du monde autour, mais personne ne lui prêtait une grande attention, à part Allen, et… Allen était Allen. Il rougit légèrement et se redressa, avant de se pencher pour embrasser furtivement la joue de la jeune fille. Il se réinstalla promptement, et repris son stylo.

-Hm… sourit Allen. Tu es foutrement amoureux, hein ?

-Tais-toi !


End file.
